1. Field
An example embodiment relates to a template system, and another example embodiment relates to a nano-imprint method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nano-imprint lithography technology refers to a technology that applies pressure to an imprinting resist layer on a substrate by using a template to transfer a nano-pattern formed on a surface of the template to the imprinting resist layer. The nano-imprint lithography technology forms the nano-pattern through a direct contact between the template and the imprinting resist layer and is classified as a thermal nano-imprint lithography technology or an ultra violet (UV) curing nano-imprint lithography technology depending on the type of external energy used when forming patterns.
The UV curing nano-imprint lithography technology is represented by a step and flash imprint lithography (S-FIL) technology. The S-FIL technology is a process of coating a UV-curable liquid imprinting resin on a substrate, applying pressure on the UV-curable liquid imprinting resin by using a transparent template and curing the UV-curable liquid imprinting resin and performs an imprinting process.
Productivity of the S-FIL technology depends on coating of a resin, filling of a resin in a pattern, curing of a resin, and the like. Specifically, during an imprinting process, if bubbles between a substrate and a template are removed by contacting the substrate and the template, an imprinting process speed can be greatly increased. However, because the contacting between the substrate and the template is not smoothly performed occasionally, the bubbles between the substrate and the template are captured (or trapped).